Just how long is forever?
by Illumie
Summary: Kagome is left all alone in the final battle. Friends she considered family, now dead corpses, strung about like lifeless dolls. While she herself has atop of Naraku himself, pining him down. Both have their thoughts. NarKagome On Hold
1. My so called 'death'

-1**Title; Just how long is forever?**

**Chapter; one**

**Bye; Massacre the psycho**

**Summery: Kagome is left all alone in the final battle. Friends she considered family, now dead corpses, strung about like lifeless dolls. While she herself has atop of Naraku himself, pining him down. Both have their thoughts. Nar/Kagome**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did do you think I would be here? No.**

**A/N; Hello. My newest story yet. Actually my second ever story. **

**And yes I am making this even though I haven't updated my other, which I am thinking of deleting. D:**

**Anyway, yes this is a Naraku and Kagome paring. Something which I have started having an addiction for. 3**

**Enjoy.**

My breath was bursting from my lips in the form of small clouds, and was becoming more frequent like a pant. I shivered as the cold air slowly curled round my neck, making me have to suppress the shudder that threatened to come forth from my mouth.

I held the katana above me in an arc like shape, prepared to bring it down, onto the person I was pinning down.

I felt as if my mind, no my _soul_, was above me, up in the clouds watching this moment with paused breath.

I felt as if this moment had just paused, like when a person has a remote control and has just pressed 'PAUSE'. Stopping me from moving.

And although I knew this notion was stupid, it didn't stop me from wanting the person who had pressed pause to press rewind, and rewind my life as a shard hunter all the way to my 15th birthday. To that day so I wouldn't have to be here, the bodies of my dead friends all around me while I held a katana above my head, aimed at this monsters heart.

That monster was Naraku. Naraku. Oh how I loathed that name. Naraku Naraku Naraku! I hate you so much! I hate you I hate I hate you!

Naraku was the only one who had been able to make me shudder and cringe away with fright and feel weak under his gaze. That added to the list of why I hated him so!

I had always been told that with hatred there was love. But how could anything that is to do with Naraku have any sort of connection with love? Those two words was something you cannot _ever_ hear in a sentence together.

So maybe Naraku was the exception with that phrase? It had to be so, who could love such a monster? Who could love such a person who had killed all her friends without a single care? No-one. That was the answer.

**x**

Naraku smirked, crimson eyes glinting in the moon light, inky black hair fanned out around him. He was on the ground, being pinned by a young woman. '_Kagome._'

And although Naraku was a monster, actually he was many- so although he was many monsters morphed into one, he still had a heart. And as deep as it was, it still could feel. And Naraku had realised that his heart had started to feel for the Miko.

The very Miko who held him pinned down with a katana above her head. The very miko who had tears running from her hidden eyes, leaving trails upon her porcelain skin.

Her tears dripped from her chin onto his own cheek, making a flash of sadness erupt through him. How could he hurt her? Her? The one who he had started to feel for?

Mentally he shook his head. She had to hurt, so that she could learn that hurt was a part of him.

He reached a hand up and moved it to whip away her tears. But was awarded with a cry of, 'Don't touch me!' He moved his hand away, and hers came over his, to pin it down. Not that her small body would stop him if he wished to get up.

A clap of thunder echoed across the land, lighting up their faces, so each could see their equally beautiful features.

Then the rained poured, droplets of water soaking them, and making her hair cling to her face, her clothes too, in which the top had become see-through due to it being her white school shirt. If Miroku would of still been with them he would of made some perverted comment about her shirt.

Kagome's throat tightened, as she tried to hols back the sob that threatened to burst from her lips. Instead she just let tears slide down her cheeks along with the rain, sweat, and blood. _I hate you!_ She thought, sadly. _I hate you because you killed them!_

Kagome still held the katana above her head. She had done for several minuets now. You could see her hand shaking above her now, and her body, from compressed sobs of anger, pain and loneliness.

She was all alone now. All alone with this beast! Suddenly she wished she was anywhere but here, away from Naraku's prying eyes. 'Shit Naraku.' She had said bitterly. 'You're a beast, a horrid beast, you killed them all.' Naraku smirked.

'Miko, their deaths don't mean a thing. They are nothing. And wouldn't be missed.' He said smoothly, like there was no katana ready to strike.

Kagome looked down at him with a sneer that made him growl. 'Baka, I will miss them.'

'I can stop that. In time you will learn to forget.' He said softly, crimson staring into electric blue.

Kagome laughed. 'You sound like you know I'll forget everything, and love you.'

Naraku smirked at the girl. 'that's because you will.' and with that said his hand reached up and he gently placed his clawed and behind her head, and pulled her forwards, her lips meeting his in a sweet kiss.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she dropped her katana. _What is he doing? _Her mind all but screamed, urging her to push away from him.

But she couldn't. She felt weak. Too weak to move away.

Instead of doing what her mind screamed for her to do she closed her eyes, tears yet again slipping down her pale cheeks. Silently she kissed him back.

What did it matter? It was one kiss. One simple kiss and then he will die. And she will also probably.

She could _feel _it. Her end, nearing, venturing closer. Let it come! She taunted, not caring anymore. What could she live for if she came through this? Nothing that was what.

_Nothing._

Naraku smirked. It was obvious they would never be together on earth. So he would have to find a way for them to be together. _Forever_. They'd have to die. Die together to be together. That was it. In death they'd always be together. He'd make sure.

His hand numbly gripped at the katana that had fallen next to him and raised it, aiming against Kagome's back.

If he aimed right (Which he was sure he had) he could bring it down upon Kagome and stab her through the heart, and if he did it hard enough it would also stab through his own body and into his own heart. Killing them both. _Only _then they would be together.

He broke away from her and grinned manically, bringing down. And ending both their lives.

And he hoped against hope that he had aimed right, and punctured their hearts, killing them both.

But that was all he could do now wasn't it? Hope?

What a stupid thing he would of though, if this was a few month earlier.

Since when did he hope?

_Since now_. He thought.

**x**

Everything was black. Black black black BLACK! How much black could there be?

Geez, where am I?

Am I dead? I can't be can I?

Please don't let me be dead. I still have one more thing I have realised to do.

Say good bye to my family.

Tell them how much I love them.

Maybe I will be able to open my eyes? Maybe if I do, everything will be all right.

I decided to do my idea. I scrunched up my face, and opened one eye, being blinded by light I quickly shut it again.

Argh! Why is it so light? I opened both eyes this time, letting my eyes get used to it and blinked away the black from my vision.

Where was I? It seemed like a hospital… but wasn't she last in Feudal Japan? I blinked… did that mean that Inuyasha was alive, by some chance, and took me back to the future? He smiled. How thoughtful.

Turning my head, expecting to see Inuyasha there with a worried expression and made sure to have a ready smile for him and a good comeback for his usual, "What the fuck do you think you are doing trying to kill Naraku on your own?" crap.

My eyes widened when I saw no Inuyasha. Just another bed next to me, with a person it did not wan't to see.

Naraku.

So I did the only thing I could think to do. Scream.

**Well, please review.**

**Review's make me happy.**

**Me and Happy makes chapters.  
**


	2. Awake

-1**Chapter; I am awake.**

**By; Massacre the psycho**

**Disclaimer; Nope… not mine. ;;**

**A/N; How'd you like the last chapter?**

**Anyway, thank you for all your lovely reviews, they made me write this chapter. **

**:D**

I screamed. And screamed. And screamed. I even screamed when nurses came into my ward, telling me I am OK.

I'm not OK! I'm not!

_Do you even know who is beside me? _My mind screamed.

'Calm down,' one nurse said, but still I would not. Did they not understand that the man- no _hanyou_ beside me could kill them all!

'Be quiet.' I heard. I stilled. It was _him_. HIM! I turned my head to see the god-damned bastard who dared to order me around.

'W-what happened? Why are you here?' I said after the nurses left. Naraku just smirked.

'Interestingly enough, I have no idea what happened. We should be dead.' He scowled at the white-wash ceiling. 'this place. It smells disgusting.' I glared at him.

'This is my home!' Naraku shrugged, carelessly.

'I care not.' He sat up, and pulled away the tube from his body.

I stared at his chest. It was bandaged up, but I could tell it was already healed. Just by the way he moved. Like flowing icy cold water. Uncaring, unloving.

I looked down at my self, and realised that my chest was bound with bandages. 'What did you do to us?' I seethed. I couldn't remember anything!

It was like a bad hang-over, where you can't remember weather or not your drink was spiked or you just decided to get pissed til you can even _sit_ down without falling of the chair.

'It seemed it didn't work,' Naraku mused to himself, seemingly oblivious to my question.

'What?' I hissed in a whisper. It wouldn't do if someone heard them.

'I killed us. Or at least tried.' Naraku looked up at me, crimson meeting my own. He sat back like he was the ruler of the world. 'It seems your soul is too stubborn to die, a regular human would die. But also it seems this,' He paused to grab a tube which had been flowing water into his body. He fiddled with it in confusion and curiosity (Something which I have never seen on his face before), and then turned back to me. 'thing, this place, is helping you to recover too?'

Kagome sighed. Why couldn't that bastard just die?

**X**

Naraku watched fascination on his face as he waited for the girls answer to his question. 'Hai, it does help me to recover.' She turned away from him, and looked out the window, seeing the cherry blossoms' fall. She smiled at them before frowning at a question that wouldn't leave her. 'How did we get to the well, and how did you go through.' Naraku frowned too.

'I have no idea, I wanted to ask you my dear,' he purred, Kagome glared at him.

'Maybe someone put us in it, to get rid of our bodies, I know it is usually used to discard the remains of youkai.' She tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully. 'that's all I can think of.' Naraku smirked. That was the most she had ever said to himself. Maybe they could have a relationship? He'd wait for how long it would take for her. If she wanted to mourn Inuyasha, she could, but she'd know that he will always be there watching her every move.

He'd _always_ be there to watch her.

Kagome once more turned away from him, and left him alone to his thoughts. He frowned. _I missed our hearts. _Naraku looked down at his chest, where his heart was. He had missed. _Either way we are still together. _He leaned back.

He'd learn more about his little miko. About her world. About her family. He would make sure he will.

Kagome was still facing the window, her back to him. She was thinking, he could smell it coming off of her. Her inner turmoil that is.

**X**

Shit! I can't kill him! I can't kill the god damned bastard!

After waking up I soon thought of a way to kill him. But now I realised I can't!

Why? Because of many reasons really.

Here they are;

He is stronger than me, and although if I tried I could kill him.

If I try to kill him I can be put in jail. And if I am put in jail I can not keep an eye on him.

I can't just kill someone then say, "Oh well he is a hanyou, yeah, and well he has killed many in the past. So yeah." Yeah that'll earn me a 'get-out-of-jail-free card.'

Argh! I have to keep an eye on him at all times! How can I do that? I have school, I must attend (And catch up on).

I stilled. He'd have to live with me.

I growled in frustration not caring if I looked like a complete and total idiot. It was true though wasn't it? He'd have to live with me, so that I can keep an eye on him.

But what abut during the school day?

He's not going school with me! He'd just have to stay at home. Maybe if I lock him in the basement…? No he wouldn't stand for that.

But what about okaa-chan? It's going to be obvious that she'd not want him there. After all he was a danger to my family, and oh lets say the whole of Japan!

I could imagine it; 'Okaa-chan you know Naraku, yeah that Naraku, the one who has had many attempts on my life. Yeah well he's going to be living here with us.'

Then as soon as I have said that Ojii-chan will just about die, eating his toast, Souta will scream that he is so cool, and or that he is a threat to Inuyasha, Okaa-chan… well Okaa-chan will smile and say 'OK'.

Well probably not but still.

I turned back to Naraku to find he was staring at me, crimson eyes watching me, as inky black hair was sprawled around him. She glared at him slightly, before sighing. I'd have to be as polite as possible. 'Naraku.' I sighed, not caring he'd answer I carried on. 'Where are you going to stay?' I asked softly, fiddling with a lock of my own charcoal locks of hair.

He just grinned at me. 'Why with you of course.'

**X**

Kagome just nodded. Much to Naraku's surprise. 'I knew you'd say that.' She whispered, closing her eyes briefly, and opening them, a look of determination in her eyes. Naraku raised an eyebrow at her. 'So I have thought up of some rules you can not do here, and afterwards you may ask questions.'

Naraku glared at her. "I will not do as you say Mi-'

'You will.' Kagome interrupted. "Because, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve.' She flashing him a smile. 'But anyway, you must follow my rules, because if you do not you will be killed. Probably shot by the police.' Naraku frowned at her.

'…Police?' Kagome raised a hand to silence him, and with irritation, he stayed quiet, if only to hear what she has to say.

'Questions later. Rules now.' Kagome smirked. How would Naraku cope with her rules? 'Fist rule; No killing anyone, threats or anything of the kind.' She mentally laughed at his expression- well if you could call it one. 'Second rule; you must do what people say in here. Third rule; Listen to me if it's important.' Naraku nodded slightly.

She wouldn't know but he'd do anything for her if she wanted it that bad. 'Listen to my family.' She said again. 'Last rule; do not leave the house without me, unless it is _dire_.'

Kagome could only hope that he understood what dire meant, unlike Inuyasha who thought that dire was out of Ramen.

Kagome sighed. 'And now for the questions.' Naraku smirked. He wouldn't always do what she said, because he _was _a_ demon_.

'OK…' he said, looking about him. 'Where are we?'

Kagome sighed. Tonight would be a long night of answering questions.

She could only hope that he listened to her, although she doubted he would, but she had her trick, so she could now only wait till' she was excused from this place, to get home.

And find a rosary.

_Now where did Ojii-chan put that thing…_

'Well we are…' Kagome took in a deep breath. 'In the future.'

**Well what did you think of this chapter?**

**Also, I am in need of a Beta. So the first person who wants to be one can be it. **

**:B**

**Review!**


	3. Waiting

-1**Chapter; One month.**

**By; Massacre the psycho**

**Disclaimer; I don't own it! D; …Please Santa?**

**A/N; Sorry for the long wait people!**

**I have homework and housework and schoolwork. **

**DDX**

**Gomen!!!!**

**Well here you are-- sorry its too short.**

Kagome groaned. They had been in the hospital for a little less than a month, and Kagome was ready to kill him, then revive him if only to kill him again. "You are a bastard!" She hissed after her family- she hadn't told them who it was beside her, she didn't know how to say it. She just changed the subject whenever a question was asked in regards to Naraku. And she doubted that they didn't notice, her Okaa-chan noticed everything.

Naraku had asked every question ask-able during the period of time, and she had to answer them. She also had to drum it into Naraku's head that she _had _to go to school and that he couldn't come.

Naraku had reluctantly let her go, threatening her that she was to go home as soon as school finished. She had scoffed at that. Who was he? Her mother? 'Kagome.' She turned her head (If not unwillingly) to the person next to her who was sitting on the edge of his bed, legs hanging down in a pyjama set Kagome's mother had brought.

Naraku scrounged his face in distaste at the way the odd sleeping kimono his beloved had called, 'Pyjama's', which seemed to restrict his movement. He smirked when Kagome's eyes turned to him, and that he had brought her from her musings. 'When are we getting out of this place?' Naraku asked impatiently, crimson eyes narrowing.

'I don't have a clue.' Was her simple answer before the woman-child whipped out her history text book, (Which had had read before-- and learnt rather reluctantly that demons wasn't around any more, or at least unheard of.) and wrote some things in a note book, something Kagome had called; taking notes.

Naraku got up and walked over to Kagome taking the book out of her hands making her glare at him, her icy blue eyes narrowing in defiance. He smirked crawling onto her bed and thus on top of her. She blushed her hands daintily resting at his chest, and pushing him away - but he was too strong. His lips brushed against her ears as he whispered, 'Why do you try to resist me? Why do you try to ignore me? I am everything you'd need.'

He felt himself get more aroused by her defiance as she glared at him. 'Because- you murdered them all! You killed many, and for a stupid jewel.' Kagome shouted in a whisper so no one could hear them. Naraku laughed sadistically, sitting back. 'Are they really all that important?'

'Yes!' She said, tears collecting in her eyes, as she recalled how Naraku had killed them all, easily defeating them. Although she didn't know if Sesshomaru survived or not.

Naraku stopped, seeing the tears he frowned. He had witnessed Kagome cry many times; on the battle field with Inuyasha, and in the hospital, but yet he was never close enough like this to be able to wipe them away.

Didn't lovers do such intimate things? Wipe away the their mates tears (Which he had interestingly found out was now called; Husband and wife, something Naraku had noted for later use.) and tell them everything would be fine. So it was only fair that if he wanted to have a chance at being Kagome's mate- he had to act like one, for her and her only.

So he reached out and cupped Kagome's cheek in his hand, using the pad of his thumb to brush away her tears softly.

Kagome's eyes widened at his soft actions. Who knew he could be like that? So…Kind, gentle. So UN-Naraku like?

'N-Naraku?' She asked uncertainly. _Who are you and what have you done with Naraku? _She thought while pulling away and embarrassed blush on her face at how she had allowed him to see her cry. 'W-What are you doing?' She whispered, hating how she stuttered her blush darkening only making him smirk softly.

**X**

Why do I blush? Why? I know it was in embarrassment but also at how close he was, and how kind.

…Kindness…

Naraku couldn't be kind could he? Could he?

Naraku was the only one who had been able to make me shudder and cringe away with fright and feel weak under his gaze. But now Naraku's cold gaze was sometimes heated- never regretful though- just heated with compassion.

Mentally I gripped at my head painfully and sunk to my knee's, my breathing wrecked with sobs. How come Naraku had to change? How come he wants me? Why? WHY?

Why couldn't you just be a heartless bastard? Why do you have to look at me with such compassion reserved only for lovers? Is that what you desire? For us to be together?

I could never love him. Could I? No… I don't think I ever could not after all the things he had done, human and half demon.

Who could love such a monster? Who could love such a person who had killed all my friends without a single care? No-one. That was the answer. Wasn't it?

I know I don't love him, and nor do I want to, but when he looks at me like that, like the compassion Inuyasha showed I felt my heart beat from anger, confusion and excitement. The last one- I don't know where I got that from.

Why me?

I should really bet getting some sleep now… let my body heal so I can leave faster… I yawned and feel asleep, barely registering that Naraku had left my bed.

**X One day later X**

Kagome sighed for the thousandth time that evening. Kagome was now listening to a nurse, who was talking to them at how they was lucky they was still alive, and that she was amazed that Naraku was already healed, and how Kagome was doing nicely.

And right now she was waiting for the nurse to stop fiddling with a lock of hair and twirling it in her fingers, while flirting with Naraku. Naraku himself was ignoring the girl, and looking straight past the infernal girl. Either he didn't't care, or he was just ignoring her. Probably both.

'Have you done?' Naraku snapped suddenly, startling the poor girl. The girl blushed.

'Excuse me?' She said, pouting, and blinking, all in all trying to look cute. She placed a hand on her hip, and stuck out her chest more. Naraku just glared darker, making the girl shiver.

'Can we get on with this please?' Kagome said sweetly, making Naraku look at her, smirking. Kagome rolled her eyes when the girl glared at her. 'Well excuse me,' The idiot nurse said haughtily. 'Anyway, as I was saying-' She giggled and turned to Naraku. Kagome sighed, and shook her head. That was a typical fan girl.

'When are we aloud out?' Naraku cut in, his smooth voice like running water making the girl blush.

'Um..' She looked at her clip bored. 'In a week.' She giggled. _I__'__m sure by then I would of gotten a date with him. _She flashed him a smile.

Naraku glared at her, disgust written on his pale face, as he looked her up and down, making the girl blush for the third or forth time that night. Kagome nearly pitied him. _Nearly_. Kagome caught herself, and reminded herself that he was in fact a heartless bastard.

'I'm Aysha by the way' Naraku looked away uninterested, making Kagome roll her eyes.

'Go away girl.' Aysha blinked.

'Why?' She gripped her clipboard tightly to you could see her knuckles' turn white. Naraku had a building urge to kill the girl but Kagome had warned him about certain things, and that he'd be taken away to a place called 'prison', and he would have to leave Kagome.

'Because I have better things to do-'

'What he is trying to say is that we have a private thing to discuss.' Kagome cut in, not wanting Naraku to start threatening the girl making Naraku glare at her darkly.

Kagome shivered and looked away. His crimson eyes still scared her. The girl frowned and nodded.

'Very well then. Gomen for talking.' With a angry huff the girl stormed out the room, leaving the two alone.

Kagome sighed. _One more week…_

**Well what did you think?**

**Liked it?**

**:BB**

**Comment on it. CX**


End file.
